


Together

by UltimateViolistFangirlOfEverythingNerdy



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Episode: s01e14 The Night Lila Died, Episode: s01e15 It's All My Fault, Ficlet, I just needed that scene to have a happy ending, M/M, Season Finale, This isn't a fix-it, coda fic, spoilers for the season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateViolistFangirlOfEverythingNerdy/pseuds/UltimateViolistFangirlOfEverythingNerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 1X15 quite literally right after the fade to black on <b><i>that scene</i></b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed something to fix it. How could they just leave it like that? Could they give us no solace?

This is the first break Connor’s had since he got his results back, and fuck Rebecca, he’s going to enjoy it. He and Oliver are both negative, and now he gets to have some fun! He’s being somewhat of a proper gentleman, though—dinner for him and Oliver comes in the form of fancy take-out.

He stumbles down the hallway, juggles the take-out bags to unlock the door, and walks inside. Everything is pitch black, not a light or even a computer screen glow in sight. Connor checks the time again, just to make sure it’s not somehow the middle of the night without him realizing: 9 pm, not nearly early enough for Oliver to be asleep.

Connor starts to freak out a little. He puts the take-out on the kitchen counter and starts wandering through the apartment, “Oliver?”

He peeks into the bedroom and sees a deformed lump on the bed, followed by a sniffle, “Oliver, are you sick?”

“Depends on what you mean,” Oliver sits up to face Connor, tears streaming down his face.

Connor’s heart breaks a little, seeing Oliver in so much pain. He takes a step closer to the bed.

Oliver cracks a heartbreaking non-smile, “I tested positive,” a heartless non-laugh that makes Connor’s heart shrivel, “I was gonna tell you when you called, but…You didn’t have your results yet. And I thought maybe you’d have it too, and we’d be in this together.”

And the tears continue to fall.                               

Connor slowly approaches the bed, sinking down next to Oliver. He reaches out and places a hand on Oliver’s shoulder, waits for him to finish flinching away, and pulls him into a hug. Oliver sags into him, after a moment of stiff-backed resistance. Connor rubs Oliver’s back as his tears soak into his shirt.

Usually, this (the moment when tears stain his shirt) would be the moment he would run, but not with Oliver, never with Oliver. He could never leave Oliver, especially not like this. He just holds on tighter.

Eventually, Oliver’s tears stop and his shaking subsides.

“Oliver?” Connor whispers. Oliver looks up at him with red-rimmed eyes. “We **are** in this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, if you want, hit me up on my tumblr, sparklemyasscas, and rant/cry about the season finale with me.


End file.
